Always Will Love Him
by SasukeU16
Summary: Haley couldn't help but to miss him, Nathan could see Haley still loved Dean, he tells her to call him and tell him some things she had been keeping from Dean. What is she keeping from him, Will they love?
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes she would lock herself in the bedroom, she'd look at the pictures she had hidden away in a box underneath the bed. she would shed tears over him when she couldn't bear holding them in anymore.

Haley would put on a brave face, a smile around her husband and her son Jamie. Don't get her wrong she loved them both very much and was happy to be with them, but she couldn't help to miss Dean Winchester every once and a while. She couldn't help but to think of him whenever Jamie came around, when he'd do something that would remind her of Dean. Nathan observe these things and he would always know when Haley was thinking of him, when she was ripping at herself because he was gone, that she let him go. The James girl could see how it hurt Nathan, he seemed okay with it, he knew she would always love the Winchester guy. It would always be him.

Haley stood in the kitchen washing and scrubbing the dishes, Nathan sat on the couch flipping through the channels on the quiet TV. It was late at night and Jamie was sleeping in his bed peacefully. When it was just Nathan and Haley it would just be silence, there would be some conversation but not much. Nathan stood up and walked over to the dark haired girl.

"Haley, We need to talk." Nathan said. Haley finished up the rest of the dishes and shut off the facet and turned toward him and only smiled.

"What is it Nathan, It sounds serious." Haley replied her eyes filled with concern as she looked at him, it seemed he was choking up not about to speak the words on his mind.

"For a while I had been living like we were a family, like everything was okay, like nothing was wrong. I really thought I could do this forever, I thought this feeling I had would pass...That your feelings would pass...It hasn't gotten any better and I don't think it will...Haley, I think it's time." Nathan says.

"Time? Time for what. We are a family, everything is perfectly fine." Haley replies placing her hands on his chest to reassure him that they were okay, he moved away and ran a hand through his black hair, he looked at her sorrowfully.

"Hales, Stop fooling yourself...I need to stop fooling myself, I knew this couldn't go on forever pretending your mine, Jamie's mine. It's time for you to call Dean, tell him how you feel, tell him that Jamie is his son. Listen, I'll be staying with Lucas I'll be by sometime to say my goodbye to you and Jamie. I love you Haley." Nathan said kissing her head before walking away, he grabbed his key's and a jacket slipping it on he walked out those big brown doors.

Haley stood there paralyzed, she couldn't register what had just happened. She couldn't believe she just let Nathan walk out, she didn't stop him because she knew he was right about everything, her feelings for Dean would never stop, It would always be him. She knew she needed to talk to him.

She picked up the phone and dialed up one of the numbers she had from him, she hoped it would still work. It still worked giving her a dialing tone. The brown haired girl leaned against the counter and kept the phone to her ear, Haley knew there was a chance he didn't own the phone anymore or he would be too busy to pick up or he just wouldn't pick up at all, all and all she really hoped he would pick up, she didn't know if she would have the nerve to call again.

"Hello?" His deep sexy rough voice spoke into the phone.

"Dean it's me. We really need to talk, are you busy?" Haley said, she felt her nerves jumble as she talked to him, she felt like a high school girl talking to the boy she loved.

"I'm never too busy for you, your in luck I'm not that far from there, I should be in town tomorrow, Can it wait until then, I would like to talk face to face."

"Yeah that's fine, Call me when you arrive in Tree Hill, see you then." Haley replied before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Dean hung up with Haley and threw the phone on the leather seat in between him and his brother, Dean kept his eye on the road as he drove, he smiled inside at hearing her voice, even getting to see her again. He felt Sam's eyes on him, Dean knew he was waiting for a explanation of who that was.<p>

"Dean, Who was that on the phone?" Sam questions.

"It was Haley." Dean answered.

"Haley, As in love of your life Haley James?" Sam questioned.

"Yes Sam." Dean replied snapping slightly.

"Well, Is she okay?" Sam asked.

"I don't know...She sounded weird on the phone...Anyway, She wants to talk to me." Dean answered.

"So were going to Tree Hill?" Sam replied.

"God Sam you ask a lot of questions...Yes we are going to Tree Hill." Dean replied speeding up.

Sam stayed quiet during the drive to Tree Hill.

* * *

><p>Haley peered into Jamie's room watching him sleep sweet and sound like a little angel, she loved watching her boy sleep. She smiled walking into his room quietly sitting next to him, she brushed her fingers through the sandy blonde hair's on his little head before kissing his forehead lovingly.<p>

"I love you Baby." Haley whispered.

She hated that she was going to turn his life upside down, the father he knew and loved wasn't his real father. Dean was his biological Father. The little boy moved in his sleep, she laid there against the brown headboard holding him in her arms. He whispered he loved her too before falling back asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas Scott, Haley's best friend who is like a brother, barged into Haley's house it seemed he heard about the situation from Nathan and was ready to put in his two cents. Haley was in the kitchen with her son helping him with Math homework.

"Haley!" He shouted trying to locate her.

"In the kitchen!" She replied.

He walked into the kitchen. "Uncle Lucas!" Jamie shouted happily, he jumped off of the stool and ran to Lucas hugging his legs, Lucas bent down and hugged him back, he stood up again and ruffled Jamie's hair. He looked over at Haley who looked back, she knew why he was here.

"Jamie, Could you go clean your room, Lucas and I need to talk." Haley said.

"Yes Mama." Jamie answered, he ran up the stairs and to his room to do as she asked.

Once he was gone Lucas turned to Haley. "Haley, I thought you were done with that guy, Why do you want him around you after leaving, why do you want him around your son, even tell him Jamie's his."

"Lucas, I tried, I really did. I love him, I can't fight that anymore...It hurts too much and it's ripping me apart, I can't lie to him or Jamie anymore...They both deserve to know they are family." Haley said saying these things had her almost in tears, she wiped the ones that had surfaced away and leaned against the counter.

Lucas sighed and hugged her. "I'm sorry Hales...I should respect your wishes...I'm sorry I'm acting like a total jackass I just can't help to be protective over you...I hate that Dean left you like that. Listen, I'll be here to help you out, Do you want me here when you break the news to little James?"

"No but thanks Lucas, I love you." She said pulling away.

"I love you too, Now if he hurts you again I will literally kill him." Lucas replied.

Halley giggled and pulled away. "I know...But I would think he'd kill you first. Anyway...Don't you have a lovely fiancé to return to I'm sure she needs you more than I do, Get going."

"Alright, Now that I see your okay. I feel that I can leave." Lucas responds walking away from the kitchen to the living room getting to the front door.

Haley followed him out walking him to his red mustang, she cupped her eyes to block the blurring sun so she could watch him drive off, she then turned back and looked at her home her hands now on her hips, it was that time to tell Jamie the truth.

* * *

><p>Jamie feeding his pet rabbit, Chester in it's cage. he turned when he heard his mom come into his room, he smiled hopping it was news that his father was coming home.<p>

"Jamie, I need to talk to you...Mind taking a seat, Baby?" Haley started.

"Sure thing, Mama is daddy coming home?" He asked, he waited with anticipation, he hoped for a yes.

He sat on the bed where his mom joined him, he saw she wasn't happy, it scared him.

"I'm afraid Nathan won't be coming home, Jamie...Honey, This is going to be hard for you but I need to tell you...Nathan isn't your biological father but he will always love you and treat you like his own and he will always be a part of your life."

Jamie sat there taking in everything, even though he was only 5 years old he was smart, strong enough to handle hard things like this but he didn't know how to feel, he knew his daddy was his daddy no matter what mama said.

"Mama, your lying!" He cried tears streaming from his eyes down his cheeks.

"I'm so sorry baby, I'm tell you the truth." Haley said she held back from crying, she needed to be strong for her son, she knew truths like this were going to be hard on him.

"Mama...Who is my father, Do you know him?" He questions.

"I do, his name is Dean Winchester, he's a great guy, really sweet, a show off. He travels a lot with his brother, your other uncle Sam 's why he hasn't been around." Haley responded.

"How did you meet him?" Jamie asked, it seemed he was curious about the guy who was revealed as his father.

"He was working around the school...Everyday I would run into him before cheer leading practice, we'd talk while he walked me to the Gym. More and More we fell in love we were together for 2 almost 3 months. He had to leave and that was the end of it." Haley explained. Jamie was silent, Haley pulled him close holding him in her arms, he rested against her.

"Listen...I asked Dean to come so I can tell him...I would love for him to meet you but if you don't want to you don't have to." Haley added.

"Okay mama..." Is all Jamie had said before crawling off of her and laying on the be.

* * *

><p>The door bell rang, Haley looked over at Jamie who faced away from her, she sighed and walked over kissing his forehead before leaving his room.<p>

Haley walked down the stairs, she checked herself. She was wearing a chocolate brown T-shirt, blue faded jeans and black flats. She had her hair up with a clip, her bangs framing the left side of her face, she opened the door facing her old love, Dean Winchester who stood there with a flashy smile. She studied him, he wore his usual brown leather jacket, underneath was a black T-Shirt with his necklace his younger brother had given to him when they were young, his blue jeans and boots.

"Dean, It's nice to see you again." Haley said.

She let him in closing the door, her back against the door. He faced her. "You too, I missed you, Hales." He replied. He pulled her into a tight hug, she felt her heart warm at his touch, his smell intoxicating.

"I missed you too, Listen, I need to tell you something." Haley said.

"Let me go first." Dean replied.

"Okay." Haley replied. They moved from the door and sat on the couch together. She could see he was searching for the words that he was going to say.

"I wanted to tell you that I never stopped thinking of you when I was on the road, I thought about how differently I could have did things...Like how I should have showed up at the Cafe like we planned to say goodbye...It haunted me knowing you were waiting for me there all that time and I thought about how it must have upset you...I know you probably have some kind of life now...But I want you to know I never stopped loving you and never stopped thinking of coming home to you." Dean said.

* * *

><p><span><em>~Flashback<em>

_Haley and Dean stopped at the door of the Gym doors, he stood facing her as she faced him, she smiled. "Thank you for last night, I loved every moment of being with you...As always Thank you for walking me...You know we've been together for almost three months now, Today's are anniversary. How about you meet me at Karen's Cafe and we will go out." Her voice filled with hope. _

_Dean brushed her long sandy blonde hair out of her face tucking it behind her ear and smiled. "Sounds like a plan, I'll be there at 6." _

_"Great!" She shouted happily standing on the balls of her white shoes she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, he kissed her back and let her go into the school building. _

* * *

><p><em>"Dean, Where are you going?" Sam asked catching Dean before he walked out the door. <em>

_"I'm meeting Haley, Don't wait up, Sammy." Dean replied with a smile. _

_"Change of plans, Dean...We gotta go, Bobby called telling us there's a lead." Sam said, it seemed he had both of their stuff packed. _

_"Wait but don't we have enough time to say goodbye, I mean don't you want to say goodbye to Brooke, I sure as hell would like to say my farewell to Haley." Dean replied. _

_"As much as I want to...We can't, It's either we go now or we miss our chance." Sam replied. _

_Dean sighed at looked at the time, it was now around 6:15, he looked back at his brother and grabbed his dufflebag and walked out the door with Sam. _

* * *

><p><em>Haley sat at one of the tables glancing out the window to see if Dean's Impala would pull up, she had been waiting now for 4 hours, She looked down at her empty cup of coffee that Karen had politely poured her a couple of hours ago. She scooted out of her chair and paid even though it wasn't necessary and walked out of the Cafe, her head hung low and her arms crossed as she walked back to the place she and Brooke lived. <em>

* * *

><p>Dean explained to her what happened that night, Haley had told him that was a long time ago and he had nothing to apologize for. She took a breath ready to tell him.<p>

"Remember that night before the day you left we made love." Haley said.

"Of course, I remember everything you and I had done. It was one of the best moments of my life, go on." Dean replied.

"Okay...This is really hard but I need to tell you...That night we made a baby, his name is Jamie." Haley said.

Dean took a moment of silence to take the information she had given him in, his brain working on the 'baby' part. He was in complete shock but he ended up with a slight smile.

"We had a baby." Dean responded.


End file.
